Pandora Heart's Truth and Dare
by Anisthasia
Summary: *Semi-Hatitus* It's truth and Dare with Pandora heart's character's, you give truth and dare and they do them. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**

I saw a lot of these things for other manga's and anime and I decided to make one for Pandora hearts. Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora heart's if I did then there would be a chapter release every week and there would not be these many secret's…...

* * *

**How we will be playing truth and dare-**

You all can post your truth's and Dare's in pm's.

Please don't ask for too much yaio request because I am not really that good with it, but if you do request it I will try my best to write it.

Please go easy on me with the reviews

If you have any other Question's or suggestions please pm me or ask in the review's thank you.

So enjoy

Well because this is the first chapter there are no truths and dares from you all, YET. So for this chapter, I am making up my own.

* * *

_**Truths-**_

1. Oz-kun, do you love more Sharon, Echo or Alice?

2. Gilbert-kun if you were told that for the safety of oz you had to date either Vincent who would you choose?

3. Alice-chan even after eating so much you still don't get fat how?

4. Vincent-san why are you always tearing up dolls?

5. Xerxes-kun where did you get Emily, my friend said she also wanted one.

_**Dares-**_

1. Xerxes-kun please hug Vincent-san

2. Alice kiss Oz-kun on the cheek (Sorry no extreme's before the actual request's come: P)

3. Echo-chan, can you please hug Oz and say it cutely with sparkly background, "It's gonna be alright I am here"?

Okay so my friend's let's begin

_**Truths**_

It started with a {Spotlight on Oz}

With the spotlight on I asked "Ne ne oz-kun who do you like more?"

Oz replied "Author-chan I love every cute girl in this world I don't like one more or less I love them all equally."

I was kinda expecting... something else so all I managed to say was "huh, is that so?"

"Yes and if you want you can come too, you are pretty cute too" he replied smiling. god he's just so cute!

I blused, oh come on he is that cute I have the right to blush (everyone - no you don't) "oh stop it…. Okay so let's move on. So who's your partner gil-chan?"

{Then I make the Spotlight go on Gil-chan}

"Do I have to?" he asked slightly bored and annoyed

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss" I said, ignoring his mood.

"I won't." he stated when he finally saw the truth.

"Okay, so I'll just read this till you make up your mind….." I said in a monotone.

"You will read what?" he asked, a little curious and slightly careful toward's me.

Well me being me replied "Your diary"

"Where did you get that from?" he suddenly shouted trying to get up from his seat and not able to much to his disappointment. (me:did I mention I have tied everyone with chain's? everyone - NO! me: huh? Is that so? Oh no worries now you know!)

I just replied "Under the big files in your second drawer on your study desk. So let's see, today I woke up and I saw the stupid rabbit sleeping with...…"

"Stop I'll tell, I'll tell." he said a sudden panic evident in his voice, my this is getting fun!

"Now that's a good boy, so who?" I asked, curiosity biting me.

He sighed and then replied, "Xerxes, cuz even though I hate him if I choose my brother it become incest and I don't want that."

Somewhere in the corner Vincent began crying "No Gilbert….my brother please don't leave me….." Xerxes was left speechless, and Duke Barma was thinking, 'umm I think this is important information I should note this down' and Laim did not know what he was doing among this insanity. Sharon's grandmother covered her ear's thinking "I must not expose Sharon to even this much amount of indecencies, I can't let anyone defile her' while Sharon though 'Please grandma, i am already 24, I can handle my self, I mean So what if I don't understand BL, if You let me I will' Elliot wondered how everyone could talk about something like this so openly. While the other's just said nothing.

{and then I put the Spotlight on Alice}

Me: so Alice-chan what's your secret?

Alice being well Alice asked "what's a secret?"

I gave her a blank and dumb look and finally managed to choke out "um eto uno, forget it, so Alice-chan how are you still thin?"

And the fantastic reply I received from the fantastic rabbit "Cuz I eat a lot of meat"

I sweat-dropped, yeah right eating meat help's you being thin. pfft, as if. wait does it? I don't know cuz Imma veggie. I don't eat meat or fish or egg's holy... man eating meat doesn't make you fat... (everyone - it does!) Huh it does oh well back to the questioning "Alice-chan that's what I am asking, how are you thin even after eating that much meat?"

"Cuz I eat meat" she replied again. okay let's just leave it at this!

"O-okay" I laughed nervously "Moving on..."

{the Spotlight is on Vincent-san}

me being polite, I asked "So Vincent-san why are you always tearing up doll's when you feel bad?"

And Vincent being the stupid idiot he is tried to ignore me, ME?! oh this is getting interesting! "I hate you, you took away my brother from me"

But me being the nice girl I am only said "ano Vincent-san, I think you should reply soon, I am not known for my temper, and I am getting angry by the minute." better to be truthful right. I mean he know's it better safe then sorry, so I give him a warning. but well he being the idiot he is reacted like this.

"I won't" he said, having all high grace's and looking away, 'dramatically' Oh yes drama being the keep word cuz...

I dramatically started reciting, "Today I saw Gil again, he was looking so good in that….."

Suddenly Vincent froze hearing the word's. Oh he knew where they were from. "Shut up I'll answer your question please don't read anymore author-san….."

And well me being the awesome person I am completely ignored him and kept reading, "He was also looking good yesterday in the night when….."

The peasant finally coming back to his senses said "I am really really sorry, Author-sama, please let me answer your question"

I smirked evilly, hohoho, you did not realize it yet? yes imma evil! (everyone- we did as soon as you appeared! me- just ignore them they don't know what they are saying my disguise is perfect to trap anyone!) "Okay so why do you cut them?"

"To vent out my anger" he replied plainly.

Me not satisfied with this answer asked him again."ano ummmmmmm I meant why doll's?" well what can I say, I am one curios fellow. Maybe I should join duke barma or someone, I mean I need to know everything ya know? (Duke barma and Laim in the background- please don't, please just spare us!)

On this he replied "Cuz I am not allowed to cut up humans and doll's are relatively the only thing's which come close to them."

"Hummmm Okay" well that makes sense, "Then moving on"

{Spotlight on Xerxes-kun}

"So Xerxes-kun where did you get her, Did you get her made? Did you buy her from some old and wise man? Where did you get it from?" I asked being as giddy as a schoolgirl. (Laim- Ummmmm author-san, it's as giddy as a schoolboy, not girl. I just ignored him saying "everyone, just ignore him. he's drunk thanks to uncle oscar, and does not know what he is saying. Oh well back to the story... Laim- ... (-_-)...)

"It's a secret." ha said as he did a shhhhh while keeping a finger on his lip's. Yups me being his huge fan, nearly nosebleed-ed.

I give cake to him as I plead, "Please Xerxes-kun? For me? For Sharon?" *puppy dog eyes*

"Thanks for the cake Itadakimash….." he said and then added "Oh and for your question, I got it in a garage sale at my friend's house."

"Oh…." *awkward silence* hahaha so the epic Emily came from a garage sale? huh?...

Oh well "moving on…. Now the dares" (Everyone - No the horror's!)

* * *

_**Dares**_

"Proceed please" I said happily, this was a once-in-a-life-time thingy, i was so not gonna miss this.

"Do I have to?" he asked not at all happy with this.

"Yes" I only gave a stern yes.

"What if I refuse?" he asked, jeez I sighed under my breath don't these guy's know by know? refusing me is not the option. it's either, answering/doing the question/thing in front of them, or facing there worst nightmare? I guess they don't yet.

"*coughclearthoughtcough* Hey Sharon do you know that you can find a secret passage way under Xerxes kun's bed, where he keep's all his swe…" I asked innocently.

Xerxes closed my mouth by placing his hand on it, yups I was about to faint with a massive nosebleed. "I'll do it just don't tell her about it or she'll take them all away, Again." (Oh by the way did I tell, in the dares the chain's disappear if you are doing the dare and that you can approach me till the time you don't plan on hurting or killing me? everyone - NO! me... oh i did not? well no prob's now you all know *happy background* everyone - *sweat-drop*)

"Okay do the deed you are the man" I said slightly pushing him to Vincent.

Xerxes first glares at me then goes hug's Vincent. then there is an awkward silence which he himself break's by saying "So happy? Now Can I go back?"

The expression's of everyone in the room are something between horrified, disgust, amusement, surprise, and some soul's leaving there bodies. Well not my fault, and the soul's will come back later (*dark atmosphere* don't ask how... the bee's do it!), so on with the story...

I was dumbfounded but I somehow managed to breath out "um O-okay I guess….. hahahehehaha" *nervous laugh* "NEXT!"

{Spotlight on Alice and Oz}

"Go Alice-chan" I said.

"Okay" she said getting up and biting Oz's cheek then going and sitting back in her chair.

"eto Alice-chan, eno, *nervous laugh* that was not a kiss….." I said not knowing what to do, I mean oz was bleeding and Alice, just did not kiss him, I mean does that count as one?

"No that was, I saw in the book" She stated, I knew she was not backing away from this now, oh no... this dare was not much fun either...

I deiced to move on to the next "Is that so…..? * another nervous laugh* *awkward silence* Okay so next up is echo-chan….."

{Spotlight moves from Alice to echo}

"Go do your magic Echo-chan" I said holding on to the last ray of hope wishing this would get better soon.

"Okay" she said monotonously. She got up went to Oz hugged him and said in a monotone, again "It's gonna be alright I am here" Then went back and sat on her seat.

"Well look's like a lot of awkward thing's happened today. Um so see you all again I guess? Let's meet in the next chapter!" hopefully there will be one.

All except Oz "Eh?! Next chapter there is more of this?"

"Well if people review or something why not but let's leave that at a side,*emo corner* If I get request there is, right? *flower's in the background*" I said

Everyone "Please don't request and please don't review… please…"

"*cough* Guys what did you just say?" I ask innocently before showing them their diaries and a then had an evil grin.

Everyone "We meant don't forget to review…. Please…."

"That's good" I said as the happy background came again.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. If you have question's ask away. Also tell me if you see any mistake I will correct them. Please review... it might make me want to do more chapter's and please send request fast...

I also had to edit this chapter so all those who read it already and were reading it again, imma sorry, but the format before was not allowed or something so I had to change it. Hope you still like it!

And I noticed that some of you did not know about this so I am telling all those who did not, Xerxes is is also Break's name. they are both the person. If it is creating too much confusion, the I will make it break everywhere! please just tell me!

Suggestion's and criticism's are welcome!

Ani


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****-1**

_**Truths-**_

From GMW-

1. Oz, Why are you so short? You're 15 (okay you're 25 or something) for Pete's sake!

From Youngnozomi-

2. Oz, have you ever thought of going to Ouran Academy to be a host club member?

3. Sharon, what is your favorite genre in books after romance?

4. Echo, What's your favorite thing about the Jyanta (sp?) bear?

5. Xerxes break, what is your favorite sweet?

6. Leo, how does it feel being poor in a world of rich people?

_**Dares-**_

From the GMW reviewer-

1. Oz and Gilbert- Switch clothes

2. Break, Eat a lot of candy. Then, jump off a cliff several times.

From Anonymous reviewer-

3. Gilbert, kiss Alice.

From Youngnozomi-

4. Anyone try to steal candy from Break!

5. Ada I dare you to dress up in any magical girl outfit.

6. Gilbert... Hug Cheshire... Now!

{Spotlight on me}

"Hey everyone welcome back! How are you all?" I asked happily. "I was so happy to receive those reviews! It made me want to cuddle everyone of you reviewers! You're awesome. And sorry to youngnozomi, but I will do your other dares in the next chapter. Oh well on with the story aren't you all happy that we got such good review's and have a person who has favorited this story? Thanx to Manami Nightray for this favorite! Okay so let's begin"

_**Truths-**_

{Spotlight on Oz}

"Oz-kun you're back, how are you?" I asked, god this guy was so cute, I wanna cuddle.

"I am good author-chan. How are you?" He asked.

"Oh, oz-kun, stop calling me author-chan I don't like it. Just call me Ani, or Ani-chan instead." I said. Well he was cute and the way he kept saying author chan author-chan did not make me happy.

"Sure Ani-chan. So what are you asking today?" He asked. God I love him. He is the only one looking forward to this, and answer's me honestly and does not waste my time. I need to hug him.

"Well let's see, GWM-san wants to ask you why you are still so short?"

Suddenly it felt very cold, I looked up at oz and saw him sitting in an emo corner, crying and well growing mushrooms.

"Oya~ oya~ what happened Oz-kun?" I asked, with concern.

"Ani-chan, this is a very depressing topic for me, I don't know why I am short, Gil, thinks' it's cuz I never finished my milk. Alice thinks' it's cuz I don't eat enough meat. And everyone has different reasons. But In the end this is the reason I will never have a girlfriend, *Cries loudly* I want a cute girlfriend." He said (read-cried) and went back to sulking in the corner.

"Ha-ha is that so, well than can you please answer the next question? It's from youngnozomi-san, she asks do you want to join the host club at Ouran high school?" I asked. When he did not reply I said "This might help you in getting a girlfriend."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He said smiling and happy again. I mean, it was so bright, I am thankful I had sunglasses.

"Okay so next, Sharon-chan what's your favorite genre?" I asked.

{Spotlight on Sharon}

"Umm I think I like all of them? But I think I still read drama and comedy a lot more with it?" Sharon replied.

"Huh that was such a simple answer. Oh well thank you Sharon-chan" I said. Happily. Well she was a very good person. She replied instantly without problems. Kami I thank you for letting me met her.

"No problem, Ani-chan. Let's move on now shall we?" She asked. God this girl is an angel.

"Yes, okay next up we have Echo-chan" I said.

"I don't know the answer to it. I don't know what it means. Can I go now?" She replied in a monotone.

"No echo-chan, please don't be like that don't you love me?" I asked, (*coughcriedcough*)

"I don't" she said.

I went to my emo-corner. Sat there sulked over, then got up, and went back to narrating.

"Okay s-so *sob* n-n-next is, B-Break-san, *sob* S-so which is your favorite sweet?" *sob* I asked. Then I remembered, it was break-san, Yay!

{Spotlight on Xerxes break-kun}

"I like every sweet, it the world. But I think it should be chocolate cake. I mean its chocolate and it's a cake. I just love it!" He replied happily.

"I love chocolate cake too! Yay!" I said. "Okay moving on."

(Stoplight on Leo-kun}

"So Leo-kun, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't think there is much to fell about this is there? I mean, I am alright because I was able to live comfortably, why would I need more?" He said. My good he had a little blush on him face, was he embarrassed? Kami, I just found another person I want to cuddle.

"Wow this ended rather quickly today huh? Oh well not that I mind, now on with the dares!" I shouted in a sing-sang way.

_**Dares- **_

{Spotlight on Gilbert and Oz}

"Okay so go, change! Change! Change! GO! Go! Go!" I exclaimed. This was going to be fun, very-very amusing.

"What? W-wait H-how can I? I mean no, I won't. I mean why would I wear his cloth's?" asked, Gil, embarrassed, fidgeting nervously.

"Yes, why do we need to do that Ani-chan?" Oz asked, a little confused himself.

"Ummmm ever heard of fan service? It's what was requested, and we have to go with it, So switch! Change! Change! Change!" I squealed.

"Ummmm sure I guess." Oz said getting up. Gilbert followed. They both went behind the curtain and come out with their clothes switched.

"So how do we look?" Oz asked. But well let's just say I could not say anything, I was drooling. He looked so good that I had a blank face. I was staring into space. No actually I was staring at OZ, while drooling, drooling, OMG I just embarrassed myself in front to him NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Ummmm Ani-chan, do I look that bad?" he asked innocently, concerned. Gosh why are you so cute?

"No darling you are just so cute that I forgot to respond." I said. Apparently still drooling. Yeps he was just that cute~~

Then I turned to look at Gilbert, I laughed, Okay that a lie. I fell off my chair, roaring with laughter. He looked so funny like that. I mean have you ever seen a person as old as Gilbert, wearing… short's? No when then you just did. And he was looking so, cute as well, but if it was not for the fact that, He was as nervous as hell and shaking then I would have been drooling for him to. God this cute little tsundere is just so cute~~ Yeps I firmly believe that Gilbert, is a 'tsundere'.

After laughing for a long time I finally said "Okay moving on."

{Spotlight on Xerxes break-kun}

"Okay here is your candy break-kun. Can you eat this all and then jump off the cliff?" I asked innocently.

"No, it won't do. I won't jump." He said shaking his head as if this was his final decision.

"Please for me? Please? Won't you even if I tell you there is a land filled with candy at the end? Please? Please?" I asked again, puppy dog eyes in full effect. I saw him, thinking it over and trying to avoid my gaze at all cost. "Please?" I said again. He just need as push more. "Please, before I read out your dairy, and tell Sharon all the places where you have hidden candy. So that she can confiscate them. Please won't you for me? Please?"

"Fine" he muttered. Yay for puppy dog eyes.

"Okay so take the stage!" I said happily.

Well then things happened as they were supposed to, but I am sorry to say GMW-san, looks like he was able to jump only once. He broke his bones in the first jump itself, sorry. *deep bow* Oh well all's well that ends well (everyone- It did not end well) huh it did not? Oh well not that is matter's. (Background, on as stretcher, break-kun, _'candy my candy, I am coming for you' _everybody including me- *sweat drop*)

"Hum, that was.. unique…? It was hum… Okay NEXT!"

{Stoplight on Alice and Gilbert.}

"Okay Gil-chan, it's time to man up!" I said, cheerfully. Well this was really funny, the bunny getting kissed by seaweed head, oh my gosh, I think Rufus-san, need's to put this down on the important, once-in-a-lifetime-moment's. (Rufus *eagerly* - I do I do. Everybody- *sweat drop*). Okay so I think I can let him, Ummmm document this thing? Well that sound's right. "Rufus-san, please document this!"

{Another stoplight on Rufus}

"On it, Ani-chan." He said happily.

"Okay so grab the main spot, Gil-chan" I said chirping amusingly again. And yes I had a very smug smile on my face. I knew he was thinking about killing me, but does it matter to the great me? NO! Hell No! Ha-ha, I was so going to make him do this *evil laugh*

"No I won't let this seaweed head kiss me! No Never!" Alice-chan shouted. Well she could easily be calmed. I was so going to make this work!

"Ne, Alice, please let him? If you do, I'll give you a year's worth supply of meat!" please, for me? For meat?" I asked again, and well Puppy dog eyes always work their magic, or maybe it was the meat? Who knows but she agreed.

"It's okay. He can." she said.

"But I never said yes to this!" Gil shouted. Oh my what a cute little tsundere he is.

"you will do it or I will read it again!" I threatened again. It worked in the last chapter, why not this one as well. "So will you or won't you?"

"That's not fair, I don't want to, it's not good to threaten people. You should not do this. Good people don't do such things. I won't now give back the dairy!" he whined.

"I am not a good person, Baka, I am pure evil. Of course I won't give the dairy back, so now tell me will you or will you not?" I asked, coldly. Good the role of the bad person suited me so well!

"B-But…" he tried to continue.

"Yes or no? Decide. Your life depends on it!" I said.

"Fine!" He shouted.

"Yay! I rock! Oh well then Kiss! Rufus-san take a good picture and write down every moment!" I said.

"Okay!"

And then it happened, he bent down to her level, and placed his lip's on her cheek, then got up in a gentleman way. And strode away. I could hear my own heartbeat, it was that quite. My breath had hitched up when his lips were on her cheeks, OMG her cheek!

"Gil where do you think are you going?" I asked angry. "I said to kiss her, on the lips!"

He had a very please expression, "No, you just told me to kiss her. There was never any mention, where!"

"Huh?" That's all that came out of my mouth.

"Yup's that's true. You never did mention, where." Rufus said. Huh so they were doing this fine. "Damn it then, I don't mind it! But you Rufus-san better be careful, because what you just said, made me want to have fun with you!" (God that sounded so wrong) "I will personally see to it, that you have a very fun time during your truth and dare!" *evil glare* (everybody –did the temperature of the room just drop?)

"Okay forgetting him, let's move on."

{Spotlight on no one? Well everyone was supposed to be in this dare!}

"Okay minna-san let the games begin! Winner gets a free pass at the next truth or dare they are thrown!"

It was very fun then, Oz and gil running after him. Elliot pointed his sword at him. Leo backed Elliot up. Rufus was looking for something to blackmail him and giving it up, Liam, was just looking around nervously. And all in all most people were just chasing him around. And I was laughing, but the worst came when he came in front of Sharon by mistake. She and her grandmother were the only one who did not even move after I announced the game. All Sharon had o say was, give up your candies or…. And the rest of it was whispered in his ear. He paled, and without hesitation gave it up! And I was all ROFL!

When It Finally stopped I said, "Okay Sharon-chan, you can skip one of your next truth or dare that you don't wish to have! And you're awesome!"

"So NEXT!"

{Spotlight on Ada}

"Okay Ada-chan, go!" I said, throwing the dress into her hands!

"This is… Ummmm very embarrassing, Ummmm can't it be something else?" She asked rather nervous.

"Sorry darling fan-service calls for it! You have to, and I think if you do, then Vincent-san will like you better!" I said getting her sprit's up!

"Really? Do you think it will work?" She asked blushing. My god that was like she was a freaking high school student, wait she is one!

"Yes it would darling!" I said chirping again. I think this way I look very sweet! But who care's I just like to speak that way, Problem? (Everyone - Yes!)

Well she just went into the changing room and got out of there wearing that dress, and I would be lying if I say that she did not attract attention from everyone! She was looking totally Moe~ in that! With everyone still drooling I said

"Next!"

{The spotlight moves to Gil-chan dearest and Cheshire-chan the kitty! He's awdorawle!}

"Gilbert, Do it!" I ordered!

"But I can't!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah-yeah whatever, do it!" I said again.

"Hell with it, I said I can't I am scared of them! How can I hug something I am scared of? Even if you read out my dairy, I'd actually pass out as soon, as I even see a cat! And you expect me to hug it?" He asked (*coughshoutedcough*)

"Well yeah, why else would I be saying it otherwise?" He shrugged his shoulder. Freaking bastard!

Gilbert if you do this then I might as well as play my last card!

"Gilbert if you say yes then I will let you and my dear ozzy, escape on anyone of your truth and dares! Your wish really! Won't you do it for Oz?" I asked.

"As I said even If I want to I can't! But I think I can try…." He turned to face Cheshire but froze then closed his eyes and walked to him. The way he was walking it was almost as if he was drunk. Then finally fell down. Way to go Gilbert, way to go!

"Well sorry for this Youngnozomi-chan but seems like this baka, just can't hug the cat. Much less even look it in the eye." I said as I shrugged and took Gilbert away to the tourchre chamber. I loved the place, cuz it had all the fear's a person had. Every Pandora heart's character's fear! MUhuhahahah, Ya Imma evil so?

"Oh well waiting for more request. Hope there are so this fic can continue, and ya sorry for the delay in updating it! But as every student in the world knows, School and homework are being a bitch! I wish there are more request so that I can continue this Fic! Please tell me how much you liked it!"

"Please no request please no request" everybody said in a chorus.

"Please don't request anything about me at all, please please please…" Rufus said. Yeps he was scared of me! He better be, when I am pissed off I can be bad. I can be evil pure evil! *insert evil laugh*

"Oh well ignore them, and send request fast ne?" I said *insert flower in the background*


End file.
